Fox and his Miko
by Susan Drakian
Summary: Naruto finds an unconscious priestess why out training. Kagome finds herself in a world not her own, away from her friends and family. She decides to journey with the ninja. Only to find something much bigger than them is going on. Facing the new dangers as one nothing will be the same. Will she want to go back when the time comes?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. I had two crossover ideas. I did not know which one to put up. So I put up both. I'm totally procrastinating on my other stories right now. They will be updated though. Just waiting to get them back from my Beta. I rather do something fun ;) in the meantime . Let me know what you think. This is not beta'd I tried very very hard to catch all my mistakes. However I'm not perfect .**

 **PS: If you like this story/and or Naruto. I am going to be putting up chapters for several ideas I've had. (This one will be updated hopefully every week). All of them are Hinata but the parings very. Naru/Hina Kiba/Hina Shino/Hina Sasuke/Hina and Shikamaru/Hina. I had story ideas for all these a while. the first chapters of each will be put up within the next week. I'd appreciate any feedback on them when they are out. some of them will be AU but I will keep them in character the best I can. anyway enjoy this one!**

Naruto closed his eyes, trying to meditate under the waterfall like pervy-sage had told him but, it was very difficult to stay in one place for so long. The constant heavy beat of the water on his back was soothing him and calming his mind. His blond hair fell in front of his closed eyes. Only in his orange pants. He tapped his fingers against his knee counting the seconds in his head.

He slowly opened them half way, his blue eyes peering out, and watching the flow of the river go southward. He wondered vaguely what would it be like to be water, constantly flowing and going continuous in a cycle. He supposed he'd be bored. How could one enjoy the journey if there was no end?

He growled, these thoughts were not going to help him at all. He was about to leave and train in something a bit more useful, he never could stay still for very long. The last hour was a miracle in of itself. When there was a bright pink flash, near the river and a loud scream, followed by a heavy thud that shook the waters around him.

Jumping to the edge of the river, he grabbed his white shirt and black and orange jacket, quickly putting them on before going to investigate where he saw the light. His guard up he cautiously walked through the brush and through some trees. Peering through them turning his head this way and that. Finally he stumbled upon a circle of flattened grass, where a girl in some form of green and white uniform, lay unconscious a soft pink glow surrounded her and pulsed with life. Was it her Chakra? Wait that wasn't usually visible.

Shaking his head he knelt beside her and leaned his head down, turning his ear toward her mouth, He felt warm breath across his ear and could hear her breathing was even. Ok she was alive that was good. His next course of action was to do a quick check of what was visible for any wounds, a few scratches on her face.

Nartuo ran his fingers through her silky black hair, brushing against the back of her scalp. He felt warm blood, he winced she had a head wound. He put one arm under her shoulders and the other behind her knees and lifted her up. He couldn't leave her here. He had to get her help. The glow faded when he touched her, but he didn't notice. He had to find his Sensei, if he couldn't help maybe they could find someone that could.

She tensed up in his arms like she was in pain and a soft whimper escaped from her.

"Hold on, I'm going to get you help" Naruto looked down at the girl briefly before concentrating, he jumped onto the side of the waterfall and started to run in zig zags across the surface of the rock. Sometimes jumping tell he reached the top and made a beeline for camp.

When he arrived, he found Jiraya writing in his notebook, probably for his next novel. Naruto made a face.

"Oi Pervy-sage!" Naruto shouted to get his attention. Landing in front of the fire in one quick leap.

The older Ninja looked up with black eyes, He looked from Naruto to the girl then back to Naruto, a wide grin appearing on his face.

"Haha finally got some did you? What did you do to screw up this time?"

Naruto's eye twitched.

"I didn't screw up anything. I found her knocked out. There was a bright light and a crash, I investigated it and she was there. She seems fine but has a headwound that is still bleeding." Naruto laid her down gently in front of the fire, why the long white haired nin got up from his spot and crouched beside the girl, his fingers also going through her hair to find the wound.

"It's not to deep or bad. She'll have a headache but nothing to serious. All's we can do is wait for her to wake up."

Naruto gave a nod and took a seat next to the girl, crossing his legs, great more waiting. He put his elbow on his knee and rested his head on that hand, staring at the fire why waiting for her to wake up.

It was mid-day when he had brought the girl to camp, and the sun was setting by the time she began to stir.

"Inu...yasha?" She rolled onto her side and got onto her hands and knees. her eyes were shut tight against a headache that was probably there from the injury.

Naruto quickly got up. "Easy there, you had a nasty fall and hit your head you shouldn't move yet"

The girl looked at him with wide brown eyes, her dark hair flowing around her.

"W-where am I? who are you? how did you find me?"

Your in the Land of fire, My Name is Naruto Uzumaki, and when you fell there was a bright light and the sound of you landing so I followed it to the area you fell. That's how I found you. You have an injury on your head so I brought you here so I could have my Sensei check on you.

"l-land of Fire? I've never heard of it" She pinched her nose as she tried to think.

"What do you mean never heard of it?" Naruto asked Incredulously.

"Exactly what I said. I never heard of the Land of Fire. Is it hidden away from Demons and other humans?"

" _Demons? Who is this girl?"_

"Ok what were you doing before I found you?"

"Well, I was fighting a human brought back from the dead named Bankotsu with my friends, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kilala. I got hit in the side pretty hard by one of his attacks. Next thing I knew I was surrounded by pink light and. Here I am."

It was Naruto's turn to pinch his nose. "Where are you from, What's your name I may be able to help you get back to your friends or Village."

She seemed to hesitate at this, her eyes becoming uncertain. "My name is Kagome Higarashi. I can't tell you where I am from, but I can tell you where I was."

"I was in the mountain range of mount Hakurei"

"I never heard of a mount Hakurei, but maybe Pervy-sage has." Naruto pondered.

"Pervy what?" The girl asked with apprehension

"Pervy-sage. That's what I call Jiraya-Sensei"

"So your a student?" Kagome asked sitting up on her knees now.

"I'm a Ninja belive it!" He grinned.

"A ninja?! really? I've never met a Ninja before. Is it a hard life? I've met some samurai but no ninja's "

"It's fulfilling, but not for everyone I suppose. It's a lot of hard work and commitment" He answered honestly.

"Ah!" a voice boomed. "You're awake now I see. You truly are stunning. To bad you aren't a bit older..." Jiraya trailed off.

"Pervy-sage!" Naruto threw a kunai at him which easily was blocked.

"ugh your just like that Lecherous monk Miroku! Don't you have anything better to do than terrorize women?" Kagome gave a death glare.

"Feisty one, So what happened?" Jiraya sat down next to the fire.

Kagome went over her story again to Jiraya. Who was quiet for a few moments pondering what he was going to say why looking at the sky.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but I traveled all over the Five great nations, and the lesser nations. There isn't any mountain called mount Hakurei, and there are no demons left except the few that are trapped inside hosts. Where ever your from. It's from no where I've ever heard of. I can tell your not lying. So that means your either from across the Seas or most likely, from a different world or Dimension. This has happened once before fifty years ago, a woman called Kikyo passed through from another land. But she disappeared after only a week."

"Kikyo?" Kagome put her finger to her lip. "Everything comes back to her.." She whispered more to herself than anything.

"I'm her Reincarnation." with that the girl Kagome went into her long tale about how she was a reincarnation of a dead priestess, about a shikon jewel inside her body, how it shattered and she was fighting to complete the jewel before an evil demon named Naraku, how she was from the future in her time. The stories went on and on well into the night, both ninja's listening intently engrossed and enchanted by her tale.

When she was finished she looked around herself. "I'm really stuck here huh.."

Naruto reached over and took her hand giving her a wide grin. "Why don't you travel with us. I'm sure your purpose here will be revealed eventually. we can find a way for you to get home to help your friends. I know we will Believe it!"

"Won't I be a Burdon on you? I do not have any bows and arrows or any other way to defend myself. " Kagome bit her lip.

Jiraya gave her a large smile. "We'll stop by the next town and get you a bow and arrow and Naruto and I wouldn't mind teaching you a bit of Tai-jutsu or at least enough to defend yourself with. Because i'm unsure how useful they will be outside of hunting an my knowledge of Priestesses powers is limited to what I've read from history. I am not sure if the energy you use is similar to Chakra or something different entirely. I'll figure it out though and train you the best I can. But, for now lets get some rest. I think I have an extra sleeping bag here somewhere." Jiraya threw one at her from his bag. With that they all settled down for the night.

Naruto looked over at Kagome who was watching the stars with longing, he saw her lips move as she silently wished on a shooting star that she would again see her friends again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I do not own Naruto, nore do I own Inuyasha. Also sorry this took more than 3 days that I had originally planned it.. but I got a good idea better than the first draft and re-wrote it lol. That and I have a nasty ear infection and fevor and slept a lot. To make it sweet I did a little kagome Naruto moment. Full of tension. (I hope I portrayed it as tension). Its not love yet but definite attraction.**

Kagome woke up at the crack of dawn, traveling so long in the feudal era had wired her internal clock to rise with the sun. She had a lot to think on. She was in an unknown country, possibly unknown world or dimension. She'd have to ask them where she was exactly in this place. She didn't know the rules or customs. She knew the basics of ninja other than that she had no clue on anything .

Kagome glanced over at the sleeping blond who helped her the day before, she hadn't been murdered during the night so it was safe to say they didn't mean her any harm, and if they did they'd have just done it why she was unconscious. She smiled a bit, Naruto was unlike anyone she'd ever met before. Kind and willing to help a complete stranger, from another world at that, find her way home it warmed her. Maybe she could make a new friend.

She glanced over at the other sleeping bag but found it was already vacated and rolled up. She got up and stretched spreading her fingers to the sky as she did so. She wondered where the one named Jiraya was. Kagome looked around, the countryside she was in was gorgous, there were tall trees, a water fall she could hear in the distance, and a feeling of life coming from the very ground itself, it made her giddy.

"Ah! your up! You don't sleep in like a certain knucklehead I know, I brought breakfast!" Jiraya came out of nowhere by the fire, she hadn't even heard or sensed him approach, it made her a bit uneasy. He took no notice and started to cook some fish over the fire, her stomach growled she hadn't eaten since yesterday morning.

"Breakfast sounds amazing, thank you!" Kagome smiled and sat by the fire waiting for them to cook. Though once the sun was fully above and it was no longer dark, and Naruto was still asleep she went over, breakfast almost being done and shook Naruto trying to wake him.

The blond ninja just rolled over.

"Five more minutes Sensei"

Kagome laughed, and shook him harder. He came awake bolting upright.

"wha...who.. gah You! why'd you wake me?!"

Kagome smiled at his half asleep expression. "Breakfast"

That got him up. He dove out of the sleeping bag and took one of the fish roasting on the fire and bit into it.

"Fresh fish! This is good Pervy-sage"

Kagome laughed and took her fish eating it.

"So I was wondering where am I?" she asked half way through.

"The land of Fire" Jiraya stretched.

"i'll explain more about this land later, but first lets pack up and go to town. We need to get you your weapons."

Kagome and Naruto helped pack up the camp. and followed the older Ninja. It didn't take long for them to get to a town. It was bustling and busy but had many vendors.

Kagome was awed, it was somewhere between old fashioned her time and almost modern. A mixture of both were seen as they walked. there were some machines and technology, but at the same time many things were done by hand still.

Naruto pointed to a weapons smith

"Over here" He dragged her by the arm causing her to laugh and stumble forward to keep up, her other hand holding his arm for balance.

When they arrived Kagome went to the arrows and bows. She traced them with her fingers trying to find one that was light but sturdy, she found what she was looking for in a black bow with red engravings along the back with arrows that had red feathers. though she paused a moment, how could she pay for this she didn't have any of this place's currency. Her question was answered though once Jiraya came behind her to take the weapon and pay for it leading them out of the place he handed it to her.

Kagome smiled "How can I repay you?" She put the arrows and quiver on her back.

"If we come across any jobs, just help out and we'll concider it even. Now I would like to see your skills with that bow, Then I want you to join in the training I have for Naruto. I'll be teaching you some Tai-jutsu incase you need to defend yourself in hand to hand combat."

Kagome's eyes brightened. She was going to actually be taught ACTUAL fighting? No more running around and hiding behind her friends? She could be of so much more use than just miko and a shard detector.

"When do we start?!"

Naruto laughed and picked her up swinging her slightly so she could get on his back and the two ninja ran. very fast, no way could she have kept up other wise. It was almost dizzying to see colors whirl past in muddy bright swirls.

Why they were running, Kagome looked to the side to get a good look at Naruto, He had blond spiky hair and blue eyes. What intrigued her were the three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. It seemed an odd thing but, she felt that there was a story there. Again Kagome pondered the ease she felt in his presence. She didn't even really know him. Though she looked forward to learning about him and Jiraya. She rested her head on his shoulder watching everything just fly by.

When they seemed to reach a predetermined spot they slowed down , and came to a stop. Kagome slid off Naruto's back he was couple inches taller than her. She was a rather tiny person.

They were in front of an old temple, there were people guarding the gates, but upon seeing Jiraya they opened the gates and bowed. Kagome politely bowed back with Naruto as they passed through the gates. There was a large courtyard in the center of a square building. On the other side she could see through a walk way through the halls that there was an archery course just on the other side.

"Ah Jiraya we've been expecting you!" An older bald monk wearing beige robes walked over to the older Ninja and they shared a manly hug and the monk put a hand on his shoulder

"We were expecting you an hour ago though. what took you so long? Get distracted again?"

"Nothing like that Miro, we stumbled upon a girl and we had to make a pit stop into town to get her some weapons. I hope you don't mind the extra guest. she'll be traveling with us for the foreseeable future"

"We don't mind an extra guest." Miro peered over at Kagome and Naruto. "Care to introduce us old friend?"

He gestured toward them "The knuckle head's Naruto, and the Girl is Kagome."

"Welcome, I hope you had a peaceful Journey and he's not been to much of a hassle. I'm Miro, the Head monk."

"They've been lovely, really." Kagome flashed a smile.

"Well make yourselves at home, I'll see you later this evening I have some classes to teach." Miro bowed and turned going into one of the side rooms.

Jiraya turned to them. "Alright you two, no slacking!"

"You're the one that slacks pervy sage!" Naruto glared.

"Quit calling me that!"

"If the shoe fits!" They got into each others faces in an intense staring contest.

Kagome sighed and got her bow and arrow, cocking one into the string she let loose so it landed between them and distracted them.

"Come on! I want to get started!" Kagome picked up the arrow as they went apart and headed to the archery field.

'Wait for me!" Naruto ran behind her to try to beat her to the field.

Jiraya followed at a leisurely pace. His mind seemed far away.

Kagome waited patiently for him to catch up in the midde of the field, having grabbed some practice arrows that were leaning against one of the targets, she didn't want to waste the good ones.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Hit the targets, and not just those ones" Jiraya got into a fighting stance, and after a few hand movements clones appeared in various areas they would provide moving targets.

Kagome nodded and felt determination flow through her. She got an arrow ready and aimed, firing at the first target, She did it a second time, and a third fourth and fifth. The breeze made her hair flow back behind her, and the feathers grazed her cheeks. She then started to fire at the clones. They moved so it was harder to hit them. Though when she did pink light surrounded her arrows and they disappeared in puffs of smoke.

"Wow" Naruto breathed somewhere behind her. "I can't even hit one of pervy-sages clones usually"

Kagome turned to face them feeling happy.

"Did I...did I do well?" She wanted to know how they felt, needing some form of recognition for what she could do, despite her skills being very limited.

"You did amazing! Believe it!"

"Your beautiful and have aim. Your one deadly woman" Jiraya smiled. Causing Kagome to flush pink and hit him in the arm hard, but not enough to hurt him. Just a reaction she had from years of knowing Miroku. Her heart felt a pang at the thought of her friend.

"You could use some work on your timing, become a bit faster at drawing arrows rapidly, but you got decent speed already. You really have talent kid"

Naruto nodded in agreement. "What now sensei?"

"Now, I'll give you some hard core training later, but first I want you to warm up with Kagome here. I will teach her if I have too, but your just as capable as I am in teaching her the basic taijutsus. Can you be as good of a teacher as you are a student?" Jiraya looked at him seriously Naruto beamed.

"Believe it!"

Kagome shifted from foot to foot, she was excited. Jiraya turned and lead them to a Dojo.

"I'll be back. Good luck kids" and he was gone.

Kagome turned nervously to Naruto, who was taking his shoes off and going onto the matt. She did the same as well and stood in front of him.

Kagome watched him her body tense yet relaxed at the same time, tense because she knew they'd be fighting, but relaxed because he has this air about him that made her feel like she was safe. The same feeling she got from her friends. Insane even though she just met him, though. she had the same feeling when she met Inuyasha. Kagome always trusted her instincts and she wasn't about to change now.

"Do you know any fighting? I need to know where to begin with you" Naruto looked at her his blue eyes bright his body shifted from one side to the other. He didn't seem like the kind to sit still.

Kagome shook her head.

"I've seen fighting and know how its done in some aspects, but I don't know how to apply it to myself. "

Naruto nodded and went over to her, gently taking her hands he put them in front of her. Guiding them into the right position, one close to her, the other a bit further out. His hand curled her fingers inward. When she tried to tuck her thumb in he shook his head.

"Don't do that you could dislocate your thumb or break it. Here." Naruto took her thumb and pressed it down on top of her index finder knuckle

Kagome looked at her fists, still up in the position he put them in. She felt silly. She was jolted out of her thoughts on the strange sites when she felt Naruto behind her. She was wondering what he was doing but nearly jumped when she felt his hands on her hips and he made her pivot so one hip was more forward than the other. She almost lost balance but he kept her steady, putting an arm around her waist, why his feet pushed hers into a fighting positon. One forward and one back. For a moment it felt like it was just them. It was a pleasant feeling. However as quickly as he appeared his touch left her and he was in front of her again.

Kagome's cheeks were flamed red. She hadn't ever been touched like that, had a man that close. Sure she was grabbed by kouga and tossed around his shoulder, or rode Inuyasha's back. Or road Narutos. but none of them had touched her, tell just now. Her girlfriends in the modern era would gossip about being touched or held. but this didn't seem like that. It wasn't sexual but it felt Intimate some how. After all all's he did was get her into a fighting stance, but the way he did it made her feel like he wanted her in the safest position possible. He wanted her to trust him to guide her without words. He could of just told her verbally what to do, but he chose to physically do it. She stored this information in her head. Did Naruto have a hard time expressing feelings? That didn't seem right. He was very loud and verbal about what was on his mind. There was some form of communication there. What was it?

Naruto held one hand in front of him palm facing her.

"Punch my hand as hard as you can."

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts and she grinned.

"As hard as I can? what if I hurt you?"

"You won't come at me with all you got!" Naruto gave a playful smile, Giving her a come at me signal with his other hand.

Kagome's eyes became determined she pulled one arm back and then forward punching his hand, and doing it again with the other one.

Naruto's hand didn't even move, nor did he flinch.

"Not bad. You need to put some more force behind it. Also don't twist your arm half way to your target keep it straight and steady." Naruto took her arm and straightened her elbow.

"Don't keep it bent. Extend it all the way."

Kagome did what she was told, and this time when her fists hit his hand, there was a louder sound of flesh hitting flesh, he still hadn't flinch but he did grin.

Training when on like that for a while, he gave her the basic stances, how to defend herself against certain kinds of close range attacks. Particularly how to knee someone in the gut, and spin kick him away. He was focusing on Self-defense first. She wasn't that strong yet. He assured her she'd get stronger with practice.

"Your doing it!" Naruto grinned pumping his fist in the air, as she punched, kicked and kneed a punching bag found in the corner of the dojo.

Kagome smiled, but found herself completely exhausted and they were both covered in sweat. They had spared for a while, at a slow pace so she could get used to movements. She knew Naruto wasn't putting his all into his moves. Kagome took a look at the clock and gasped. No wonder the dojo was getting dark. They'd been at it for a Whole four and a half hours. It felt like minutes.

"I'm starving!" he announced and Kagome's stomach grumbled in agreement.

She laughed and grabbed his elbow running out of the Dojo then, following the smell of food. The smell lead them to a dinning table of sorts with monks, and Jiraya sitting on their knees in front of it.

Jiraya waved them over and Kagome with a sigh of contentment took a seat between him and Naruto.

Kagome felt, as she ate a dumpling, that her journey there was just getting started. Smiling she found she couldn't wait to see what was in store for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. This is purely fan made. I hope ya'll like this chapter as much as you did the last one! I really like how this one turned out. I hoped you like the Naruto and Kagome moments I have in here. I know she gave an explanation in the first chapter, but I wanted her to open up and go into a bit more detail with Naruto. Also I wanted Naurto to open up to her. I hope I did it right. Still wondering if its too soon. At first I wanted her to find out Naruto's secret on her own, but then this idea came to me. this chapter got kind of longer than usual. hope you don't mind.**

Naruto stretched, the sun was gone and the moon was out as well as some stars. The dinner table they were eating at had been cleaned off, and Jiraya had gotten maps and Kagome a pencil and paper to write notes on. Naruto did the physical training, Jiraya was about to educate her mind. Which was a good thing. Naruto had no patience with history, and knew just enough politically to do his job. Like he knew his loyalty was with the Fire Nation, He reported to the Hokage who handled the Council and worked with the Daiymo who lead the Nation of Fire.

Naruto watched as Kagome leaned forward and ran her fingers over the maps, studying the countries.

"There are Nine Countries in the Elemental nations." Jiraya pointed to each one in turn on the map

"The Land of Fire, Land of Water, Land of Lightening, Land of Earth, Land of Waves, Land of sound, land of Iron and lastly the land of Whirlpools. you're in the land of fire."

Naruto laid his head down in his arms, he wasn't really listening he knew all this already, he smiled though seeing how serious Kagome was taking everything. Her eyebrows furrowed and she was studying the map, as if trying to memorize where each nation was.

"Each Nation has a Hidden Ninja village. Where they take on missions either in their own country or sometimes by another country. Anyone could hire a ninja tough if they are in need of one. "

"So, They are like the country's military?" Kagome asked. Causing Jiraya to nod.

"FIve of the nations, Earth , Fire, Lightening, and Water's Villages are lead by the Kage of that village, that is to say the head ninja. They hold equal status to the Daiymo of the nation. The other hidden villages have leaders as well but don't quite hold the power a Kage does."

Jiraya's voice started to drone on and Naruto spaced out, his eyes half closed. Kagome was writing fervently on her pad of paper, asking questions here and there. Cliamates, culture, what the ranks of Ninja were. Before Naruto knew it he had fallen asleep and he was being woken up by Kagome in the later evening hours.

"Hey Naruto. You fell asleep come on its time for bed."

Naruto looked around, the maps were gone and Kagome was holding the notebook to her chest.

"Sorry, I always fall asleep during lessons that don't evolve physical activity" He rubbed the back of his neck.

Kagome let out an adorable laugh , hiding her teeth behind her hand.

"I see this. Now come on the monks are showing us where we are staying"

Naruto got up and stretched , his hands going into the air before following Kagome out of the room, Two monks were waiting for them. Showing them down a few halls. Kagome was lead to the first one. Once she had slipped into the room. Naruto was lead into another room at the end of the hall. Once inside he threw off his orange and black jacket and orange pants, and dive bombed onto the futon. Wrapping himself up in the warm blanket, sprawled out on his belly he nuzzled the pillow.

 _Finally something warm and soft, not on the dirt ground._ Before he knew it, he was asleep again. However just like last time his sleep was almost immediately interrupted. Naruto was a heavy sleeper but was aware of his surroundings, so when the screen door to his room opened he was in a crouch holding a kunai. Though it wasn't an enemy.

Kagome shyly stepped into the room and shut the door. Holding her own Futon and blankets.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you... I just. I feel kind of uncomfortable sleeping by myself in that room. I have traveled so long with companions that the idea of sleeping alone in a foreign place makes me really nervous and I couldn't sleep. May I crash here? "

He relaxed and put the kunai away. He sat cross-legged on top of the blankets.

"No problem Kagome. are you ok?"

"Not really." Kagome rolled out her futon next to his and sat down.

"I'm worried about my friends, what their up too. If they are ok. I'm also in a new land everything's new some things are similar but so much is different" She tugged some of her raven hair behind her ear.

"We'll get you home, believe it" Naruto reached over to give her hand a squeeze.

"I know you will." She got under her covers and got on her side looking at him. This was foreign to Naruto. He had plenty of missions and had a few friends. But, none of them ever talked to him like this. None of them voiced their fears. Mostly because they were shinobi and they weren't supposed to. Also because none of his friends were that close. he had a few late night conversations with Jiraya but nothing real deep. He never even talked to Sakura like this. He felt something in his chest. He wanted to keep the conversation going. Not wanting it to end to soon.

"What are your companion's like? are they Miko's like you? Do you have any family?"

"My father died when I was still a little girl, but I live with my Grandfather, Mother, and Little brother named Souta in our family's shrine."

"Where the well was that allows you to travel back in time right?" He too laid down on his side facing her so they could talk in hushed tones.

"That's right, you were paying attention." She gave him warm smile.

Naruto watched as she closed her eyes, probably picturing her family and friends in her minds eye.

"Grandfather Is always making excuses to my school for my long absences, he also likes to rant about traditions and spiritual items passed down through the ages in the family. He try's some himself but they don't work because he doesn't know how to actually activate them. Its funny to see him try to keep Inuyasha from coming through the well with his sutra's.

Kagome opened her eyes and sat up giving a dramatic pose. "How did you get through my sutras? Back ye demon!" Her tone then switched to a gruffer one.

"Sorry to say they don't work" Kagome then acted out falling in utter despair at the realization.

Kagome and Naruto fell into a pit of laughter at her acting.

"My moms is kind and generous and always has an understanding even when I don't know what's to do . She's been my rock. She makes sure I have everything I need on my travels, and if my friends are hurt she packs extra supplies in my first aide kit. She's always there to welcome me home."

Naruto watched her as her face flushed and her eyes sparkled talking about her family. He felt that empty pain in his chest remembering he never got to experience that kind of affection. He didn't say anything not wanting to ruin things. He liked hearing about her life.

"What about your brother? what's he like?" Naruto rolled onto his stomach and laid his head in his hands why his elbows were on the futon supporting him.

"He's a bit loud, he likes to believe he is tough and older than he is. Though he's kind and cares a lot for others. There was this one time that everyone in his class stopped visiting one of his friends in the hospital because strange and bad things happen. He kept going. It was later that I realized that the boy was haunted by his dead sister and with some insistence managed to help Miyu. That was her name. move on.

"You helped a dead person move on? How?!" Naruto looked at her eager to know more.

Kagome smiled. "Well I'm a priestess, and one of the talents is being able to see the souls of the departed. I just talked to her, and help her fight her inner demons so she could move on. "

"As for my friends. One is a monk with spiritual powers, but he's a complete pervert! When I first met him he kidnapped me and stole the sacred jewel shard, Inuyasha and I had found. at one point he even touched my butt! and not long after that asked me to bare his child! The nerve!

Naruto's eye twitched. "Even Pervy sage isn't that bad."

Kagome laughed. It turns out he asks every beautiful girl he meets to bear him a son. You see. Years ago. The demon Naraku that I told you about. Cursed his grandfathers right hand with the wind tunnel. That's a hole in that hand that steadily grows bigger and sucks everything in, eventually it will suck the user in. It happened to his grandfather, then his father. We're hoping to destroy Naraku before it sucks him in as well. The only one he has never asked that question too is Sango.

"Sango?" Naruto thought back to the story she told when they first met. "The Demon slayer in your group?"

"Yeah they really like each other, Miroku tries to keep distance between them so he doesn't hurt her, but he does anyway cause she cares so much for him. Sometimes I just want to hit him and point out what's right in front of his face. Sango's alone in the world, her entire village was slaughtered by demons, her little brother controlled by one too kill her and the small party they were with that were not in the village . She survived though. However Kohaku was killed, only to be brought back to life by Naraku . He uses him to get to Sango . We can't kill him. The only thing keeping him alive is a jewel shard in his back.

"This Naraku guy, sounds Absolutely evil" Naruto commented. He couldn't imagine anyone being so cruel.

That's not the Half of it.

The half demon I travel with named Inuyahsa was also betrayed by Naraku. He pretended to be his lover Kikyo , and he pretended to be Inuyasha to Kikyo. Making them betray each other, Kikyo died and Inuyasha was enchanted to a tree. Tell I came along and freed him. Though not long after I accidently shattered the Jewel.. She was brought back to life by an enchantress demon. She has a part of my soul.

"Part of your soul? Hows that possible?" Naruto wrinkled his nose.

"Yes only a small fraction she can't survive on her own with so little bit of a soul. So she uses the souls of young maidens brought to her by soul collectors." Kagome looked sadly at the floor.

"I can't really compete with her..." She said this more to herself than Naruto but he still caught it. So she felt inferior to her previous incarnation?

"you shouldn't compare yourself to Kikyo. Your Kagome. You had a different life with unique experiences that make you two completely different .even if you have the same soul" Naruto sat cross legged on the futon and watched her.

"you think so?" She seemed unsure.

"I know so! believe it. "

Kagome turned her gaze to Naruto, causing him to look into her chocolate brown eyes.

"what's your story? Why are you traveling with your sensei around the fire nation?" Kagome held her pillow resting her tired cheek against it and stifling a yawn.

Naruto pondered on how to put this.

"Ninja's are put into three man teams once they graduate the academy, I was put on a team with a boy named Sasuke Uchiha who became my best friend, and a girl named Sakura Haruno who had a major crush on Sasuke. They were the first friends I ever had. However Sasuke wanted revenge. His older brother Itachi killed the entirety of their clan except for him. He made it his lifes work to get strong enough to kill him. When they met he found he was no match so he went to an evil ninja named Orochimaru to gain power... I promised Sakura I would bring him back to the village, but I failed... so I vowed i'd become stronger in order to bring him back. "

"Jiraya Sensei is the only one able to train me properly, with the knowledge about my unique ...circumstances and the skill to handle that... Unique trait.."

"What trait is that Naruto? "

Naruto bit his lip. Should he tell her? The thought of her running made his blood run cold. He couldn't handle it if she acted like the villagers did.

"Naruto...What happened? I see the pain in your eyes..." Kagome crawled out from under the blankets and moved to sit by him. He tensed a bit when she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mom always says its better to tell a friend what's troubling you. "

"Fifteen year's ago. The leaf was attacked by a nine tailed fox. A beast that was blood thirsty. They sealed it inside a boy... me. I didn't find out tell about three years ago. Before that I just thought everyone hated me for no reason. They looked at me with fear and hate, beat me and chased me away. Their kids were to afraid to speak to me for fear of what their parents would do. So I was alone, No parents, no friends. I always acted out and did everything I could to be noticed. I will never forget those cold eyes that always followed me.. until I graduated. I never stopped trying. I will be hokage one day and everyone will respect and look up to me. Me Naruto Uzumaki not some cage for a beast.. " He couldn't bring himself to look at her. What would she think? Did she think like everyone else that he was the beast?

He jumped a bit when he felt her warm hand cup his cheek and turned him to face her. She showed no fear as they looked at each other.

"I see you Naruto. Your a kind gentle boy. To be honest I sensed something off about you. Your energy is like a sun, calming but deep inside there's a storm energy that doesn't match yours. I guess this is the fox's energy. You are not a beast. Anyone who thinks other wise are idiots. I know a thing or two about foxes. My son is a Fox demon after all. they are tricksters. Did anyone ever think that he's alone too? That hatred for humans didn't just happen out of no where. Hate iike that is created.."

"You and the fox are two different entities." She traced one of his whiskers.

"Like you told me, you are you!"

Naruto blinked and before he knew it he gathered her up into his arms and hugged her tightly. no one, not even Jiraya sensei had ever said anything like that to him. he felt like there was a weight off his shoulders. Confirmation that he wasn't a monster.

Once he was calm something entered his mind.

"You have a son? You look to young to be a mom"

Kagome went red and started to laugh moving away from ihim to look up at his face.

"I adopted a Fox Kit named Shippo. His father and Mother were killed by other demons. He was an orphan like you only about seven years old. So I took him in. He really is like a son to me. "

Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. For some reason the thought of her being a mom kinda upset him. He didn't dwell on it though.

"We should get some sleep " He stretched and yawned.

Kagome nodded in agreement and went over to where she was going under the blankets.

"Good night Naruto"

"Good night Kagome..." Naruto stayed awake even long after he heard her breathing turn steady as she slipped off to sleep. He had a lot to process. But he was happy. She wasn't afraid of him! Eventually he too fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto this is strictly for fun. I'm on a roll I have the next five chapters planned out. This would of been out sooner. However things at work have been busy with Beauty and the Beast and Boss Baby (I work at a movie theater.) I've been so bushed after work.**

 **Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual, its a filler tell the next one. Which will be rather intense. Or I hope it will be. It's half way written now and its already up to two k words.**

 **PS: Would any of you be interested in a Deathnote/Inuyasha crossover? I kind of have an idea in my head but I am to afraid to put it up. The pairing would be either Mello and Kagome or Matt and Kagome. Thoughts?**

Kagome groaned the sun shinning bright in her eyes. She buried her head under her pillow. She did not want to get up. Though the sounds of the temple up and going eventually made her get up. She winced a bit stiff from yesterday's training. She looked around, Naruto was already gone. His blankets a mess on the floor. She got up and did some stretching to loosen up her tight muscles. Once the ache subsided a bit. She picked up the blankets and folded them . putting them at the ends of the futons.

With a yawn she exited the room and went to the one they had originally put her in. Walking across it into a small bathroom she took a quick shower, brushed her hair and threw on some white pants and kimono shirt she found in the closet. Once she was ready, she went to go find Naruto and Jiraya. She didn't have to look long. There was a loud boom like explosion coming from the courtyard. Curious she went to go see what it was, several monks had stopped what they were doing to watch whatever was going on. Kagome stood next to one of them. She only saw a cloud of dust but sudden wind picked up and it revealed a crater.

Naruto was in the center and dodging Jiraya's attacks. Giving a few of his own. He looked worse for wear, but he was laughing and smiling. A playful banter going back and forth between him and Jiraya. Kagome watched the "training" for a few more minutes. It looked more like a full blown sparring match at this point. She suddenly got an idea, turning to the monk next to her, she tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, can you lead me to the kitchens?"

"Sure miss follow me" the monk turned with one last look at the fighting pair. Leading her to the kitchens.

Once there. Kagome looked around. Picking up some fresh bread, some sausage, and eggs. She began to make toast and cheese omelets with some sausage. Once she had three plates ready , she put them on a tray with three glasses of milk. Carefully, she made her way back to the courtyard. she set the trey down on the steps and sat down, watching the rest of the fight, that ended with Jiraya winning and Naruto laughing.

When they were done they took towels to wipe off some of the sweat from their face and hair.

"Kagome! You're up! " Naurto ran over to her an gave her a hug.

She hugged him back.

"Morning to you too Naruto. I made everyone breakfast."

Naruto's blue eyes widened.

"Breakfast? You made us food?"

Kagome laughed.

"I did." She gave them both plates. Jiraya took a bite of his and made a noise in his throat.

"Been years since I had home made food... this is fantastic." Jiraya smiled

Naruto hugged Kagome again and sat close to her and grabbed his own plate. Starting to eat it. He didn't say anything for a few minutes making her worry.

"Is it bad?"

"Its almost better than Ramen! You're amazing Kagome" Naruto ruffled her hair and went back to his breakfast.

Content that the boys liked her food. She dug into hers. Though she noticed they both supported swelling, and cuts. She looked around putting her plate aside and saw an herb garden. She went over and started to pick plants in order to reduce the swelling and disinfect the wounds. Once she had gathered enough. She walked past the boys and into the kitchen. Grabbing two bowls she heated some water and crushed the herbs into it. Also grabbing a washcloth she walked back over to them.

"What's that?" Naruto Peered into the green and yellow colored water.

"Why in the feudal world, I learned natural remedies with herbs from Lady Kaede. One is to disinfect and the other is to reduce swelling." She smiled and happily washed Naruto's cuts off and any exposed wounds. Then she put the other on his cheek. Leave that there for a few minutes so it can soak into the skin the swelling will go down shortly.

Why Naruto was soaking his cheek. She disinfected Jiraya and put a wash cloth on his arm and his cheek to reduce swelling. She sat back on her feet.

Kagome was watching the clouds, the three of them sitting in compatible silence, or two anyway. Naruto was going off, on how he couldn't wait to show her the village he grew up in, and the best ramen in the world.

"Everyone will love you, Believe it!"

Kagome smiled.

"I'm sure I'll love your village Naruto. When are we leaving Jiraya?"

"In a couple days after we finished resting and resupplied." Jiraya got up.

"Speaking of supplies, I got to speak to the monks. I'll see you two tonight" Jiraya was then gone before she could blink.

"Does he always disappear like that?" Kagome asked, Jiraya never stayed around long she noticed.

"Yeah, I'm used to it." Naruto got up, and then took her hand and tugged her up.

"We should do some more of your training."

Kagome's heart leapt, and she ran practically tugging Naruto behind her to the Dojo. The sounds of their rushing feet were muffled by the wood. But fresh thumps could be heard. Once there she quickly removed her shoes she got into position. Finding it a bit easier than the day before.

Naruto's smile brightened up the sunny Dojo. Like the day before he used his feet to move hers slightly, he didn't have to maneuver her to much today.

"You're quick learner."

"I have a great teacher!" She smiled.

Naruto blushed.

"I'm not that good. Today I want to teach you how to get out of situations when your attacked from behind. "

Before Kagome could even nod. He was behind her. A trail of wind all she felt. She went to elbow him and punch him ,but he caught her arm twisting it behind her back before she could fully turn and a Kunai was to her throat .She shivered it was cold and sharp . Again that strange feeling of trust welled through her, She knew he was just training her the way he knew how, but that the weapon to her throat wouldn't even Knick her unless he wanted it too.

"They'll expect attacks with your arms, swing out your legs first, then use your arms when they are distracted"

Kagome waited for him to remove the kunai before doing as he asked. He of course jumped out of the way, but he let her get familiar with the movements so it would later become automatic.

They didn't exchange many words as they sparred back and forth, Naruto correcting her more often than not. She felt a strange sense of mental peace. She wasn't worried about her friends and family, when she'd see them again. She knew in her heart she would. It was just here and now. Her adrenaline high, her breathing quick and her muscles aching from sudden use.

Kagome let out a bubbly laugh as her and Naruto fell to the floor their limbs tangled and their sides hurting from laughing to much. Kagome had managed to kick him but at the same time to much force caused her to fall sideways, and drag him down with her.

"I don't think that will help you in the future Kagome." Naruto laughed near her ear. He was propped up on his elbows looking down at her his blue eyes bright. Her own brown ones watery with laugher.

She playfully pushed him off and sat up, trying to catch her breath.

"I just put to much force behind it that's all"

"Just something we have to work on then" Naruto got up and grabbed both her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"I think that's enough for today. Lets go see if we can find Jiraya. I hope he's not peeking at some poor town girl"

Kagome made a face then shook her head. Putting her shoes back on she went to follow Naruto.

She'd enjoy the peace why it lasted. She had a feeling things were going to get rougher.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. Sorry this took a bit to get up. I struggle with depression, and despite medications I still get bouts of it, it becomes extremely hard to do things like write. So I worked on this little bits at a time. Couple sentences here, a paragraph there. I'm feeling a lot better now so I quickly finished this, and started on the next chapter, hopfully the next update is quicker! Its half way done actually. Sorry this is such a short chapter, but it was getting to long with her meeting all his friends in one chapter, that I just put that as a whole chapter on its own. The next chapter will be very surprising (I hope)**

 **Since most of this was written during a very emotionally dark period. Let me know if its choppy, or if its flow isn't consistent, if it is how I can make this chapter better and fit more :)**

 **PS: I'm sorry if events are a bit twisted around in this chapter, its been a while since I saw the first few episodes of Shippuden and I couldn't quite remember the order of events it all ran together and I do not have access to Shippuden at the moment so I tried my best based on a faulty memory.**

 ***Edited* had to fix a few things pointed out. The next chapter will be up soon. I got the flu and nothing better to do :)**

Naruto felt a bubble of excitement, he was going home. After three years away. He was finally going back to the leaf. He could barely keep still, and often times ran ahead of Jiraya and Kagome. Though he always went back to them, or specifically Kagome. He didn't want her to stray or get lost, and the elemental nations were rather dangerous for travelers. Though she made progress in the week they stayed at the temple. He wasn't completely confident in her self defense, yet.

"So this village is full of Ninja like you?" Kagome asked walking beside him, her green skirt blowing around her legs in the wind.

"I'm the only one like me." Naruto gave a playful wink causing her to laugh and hit him between the shoulder blades.

"Be serious Naruto!" Kagome scolded, or tried to between giggles.

"It's always bad news when Naruto gets serious." Jiraya spoke up.

"Shut it Pervy Sage! Yes the village is full of Ninja. Some Civilians married to them as well."

"I can't wait to meet everyone." Kagome smiled honestly making his stomach flutter.

"They'll love you, I warn you they can be a bit rough around the edges."

"I'm sure." she said glancing at Jiraya.

They walked in comfortable silence for a while, until the Village gate came into view, and Kagome nudged him.

"Race you!" She challenged fire appearing in her eyes. Naruto grinned, whenever she got that look in her eyes, it meant a challenge for him. He could easily out run her.

"You're on"

"Loser buys the other lunch!" She grinned.

"One" She said

"Two" He grinned.

"Three" They said at once and they were off. Jiraya taking a leisurely pace behind them shaking his head.

Naruto felt his lungs fill with fresh air as he took off at a sprint, making sure not to go to much faster than Kagome, wanting to make it fair. The familiar scents of Konoha filling his nose the closer they got. It was spring and the sun was almost at it's peek. The tree's going by and they passed weary travelers. He was home, though strangely the lonely feeling he had had since he left was gone, ever since he met Kagome. He didn't think to much on this.

He could hear her even breathing as they ran, she was able to keep up with him and not be out of breath. She was stronger than she looked. They were almost at the gate. He picked up speed and grinned back at her.

"Can't catch me!" He taunted.

"Watch me Gingerbread boy!"

When they passed the gate, they moved past Kotetsu and Izumo. Naruto turned with a triumphant grin. Only to have to catch Kagome as she tripped over a rock falling face first into him. He kept her up but shook his head. She was such a klutz.

"Thanks, and looks like I owe you lunch, but get this Uzumaki next time I WILL defeat you!" She gave him a challenging stare they were nose to nose, her brown eyes warm and teasing, his a bright almost childlike blue that shimmered with myrth.

"We'll see about that Higarashi' He poked her nose. Not noticing the look the two guards were giving each other.

Izumo leaned forward into Kotestus' ear.

"Who do you think the girl is?"

"His girlfriend maybe?" Kotestu replied

"Wonder where he found her. She isn't like any girl I've seen in the Fire nation."

Why they were discussing Naruto's return and the Mysterious girl, and who she could be. Naruto headed more inward. Coming upon a tall post he ran up it.

"This brings back memories, it hasn't changed at all!"

"Naruto get down you'll hurt yourself!" Kagome chewed her lower lip something she did when worried.

"I'll be fine! "

"Everyone!" He shouted "Uzumaki Naruto has returned! Believe it!"

Kagome slapped her hand to her forehead. "Must you always be dramatic?"

There was a girlish laugh.

"That's Naruto for you, if his personality wasn't enough, his bright cloths pretty much scream here I am."

Naruto looked down, and a huge grin spread upon seeing the pink haired Kunoichi that was his teammate. She had grown since they last saw each other but her green eyes seemed happy to see him. He jumped down landing between the two girls.

"Sakura!" Naruto hugged her.

"It's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too Naruto" Sakura hugged him back. "But shouldn't you introduce me to your friend here? It's rude." She was watching the new girl confused and a bit cautious. What kind of girl did he pick up? Why did she feel anger?

He looked at Kagome and grinned taking her hand and pulling her closer to them. The girl held his hand tightly.

"Sakura, this is Kagome, Kagome this is Sakura, she was one of my teammates before I went on the journey with Jiraya."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kagome gave a small smile and a bow.

"You as well" Sakura bowed back.

"How did you two meet?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously. Instead of coming up with an excuse, he was a horrible liar. Kagome beat him to it.

"He saved me. I owe him my life now." It wasn't a lie, just not the complete truth.

"He is also training me in some taijutsu."

"You teach someone Naruto?" Sakura asked surprised, causing him to blush madly.

"I do, and she's pretty good for a beginner."

Sakura nodded in shock. When she shook herself out of it she smiled at him. Though oddly his heart didn't flip like it used to at her smiles.

"Tsunade will want to see you as soon as possible. "

"We were just on our way to see granny." He grinned and turned on his heel, grabbing Kagome's hand so she wouldn't get lost, he hurried toward the hokage's office, Kagome jogging beside him to keep up, sakura looking at their intertwined fingers.

It didn't take them long to reach the Hokage tower, once there he went right past Shizune and barged right in without even being called in. He grinned and gave a gai-sensei pose with his thumb in the air.

"I'm back Granny Tsunade believe it!"

Tsuande was blond with her hair in two low pig tails, and a small purple diamond on her forehead. She also had warm brown eyes, and was rather big in the chest area, she also looked far younger than Naruto knew she was. She surveyed him calmly, without a word took a shot of sake, before she could throw the cup at him and demand why he never wrote to her on how he was doing. She was interrupted by Kagome. Naruto didn't know how close he was to a near-death situation.

"Naruto! This lady is your leader! Treat her with some respect and don't just go barging in without a proper welcome! It's very rude."

Naruto went pink at being chastised, she was right he knew, he had just been so excited to see her again. He bowed and rubbed the back of his head like he did when nervous.

"Sorry Granny Tsunade."

Tsunade's eyes widened, and Sakura put a hand over her mouth, She had never heard Naruto apologize for his behavior before. or apologize ever, eve when he was in the wrong, he just tried to be better next time. He dove straight into everything with no regrets, he hadn't even apologized for not getting Sasuke, he just made the promise he would get him back.

"Who are you? What did you do to my poor Naruto?" She pointed a finger at Kagome.

Kagome blinked confused and tilted her head.

"I didn't do anything. I'm Kagome Higarashi pleased to meet you, Naruto's told me so much about you, your abilities and strength are incredible." She gave a low bow.

Naruto grinned.

"I'm fine Granny really. This is my friend, Kagome meet Tsunade!"

Tsunade studied the two, there was something there she couldn't place, Potential maybe. She dare not hope, at least not yet, that Naruto finally found someone to love him for him, for the kind , strong brave shinobi he was. and possibly give her great grandbabies before she died. That would be nice.

"Kagome..." Tsunade took another sip of sake.

"It is my pleasure to meet you too."

Naruto was about to ask Tsunade for any news on Sasuke, when the door opened and in walked Kakashi, his sensei.

"Kakashi- Sensei! It's good to see you!" Naruto was happy to see him again. Kakshi was tall and either in his late twenties or early thirties it was seriously impossible to tell with that silver hair and mask. He wore the traditional black clothing and jounin vest.

"It's good to see you to Naruto, I hope your training has gone well, his gaze went to the female next to him.

"Who's the pretty lady with you?" He flirted slightly. Naruto felt the urge to hit him but ignored it.

"Kagome" She bowed. "I'm Naruto's friend"

"Friend..." Kakashi trailed off, a smirk behind his mask undetectable by most but Tsunade, he had the same conclusions so far everyone else had about them.

Kakashi-Sensei! Naruto called out to get his attention, once he had it he grinned, and pulled out a book to give to him.

"Naruto! is one of his books, really something to give your sensei?" Kagome whispered in his ear worried

He grinned

"Watch"

Kakashi's visible eye widened and he took the book.

"Is this?"

"A signed copy of the third book of the Icha Icha series , first one in years."

Kakashi opened it like he was opening the holy grail and immediately started to read.

Kagome looked surprised, but she shouldn't have been, in Naruto's opinion. Jiraya wrote the books, of course people read them, He himself didn't he found them boring and predictable. She shook her head , He could tell she was feeling awkward by the way she stepped back a bit. She didn't let that stop her, she watched and learned about the new people around her, not backing down. Naruto watched her courage. He took her hand giving it a encouraging squeeze.

Just then Jiraya, who they lost somewhere between the entrance of town and the Hokage tower walked in.

"Naruto, Sakura. Why don't you go show Kagome around and introduce her to everyone. Kakashi Tsuande and I need to discuss some things"

"We'd be happy too' Sakura grinned grabbing his protesting arm. He wanted to know what was so important and if it had anything to do with Sasuke. Before he could protest. He had been dragged out, Kagome following behind.

* * *

Tsunade watched the three leave the room, her eyes on the new girl. There was something...different about her otherworldly. Pure, a power coming from her Tsunade couldn't place. She poured all three of them a cup of sake.

"Who's the girl?" She got right down to business.

"Well...it all started two weeks ago" Jiraya started his story, and Tsunade began to listen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. As promised this chapter came up much faster, it seems i'm doing much better Emotionally. I can finally write again. However I had gotten the Flu plus cellulitis on top of that! When it rain's it pours lol. I'm better now, and then my birthday came (I turned 26 june 8th! ) so i was just busy and distracted so ,Sorry this is a bit late. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible, but I want to put up some chapters for a few of my harry potter ones plus some other things I've been working on . But it will be up within the next two weeks! I just been ignoring my other stories for this one lately. The next chapter will also be longer.**

Kagome followed behind Naruto, and the Pinkette. She didn't know why, but she had a distinct feeling Sakura didn't like her. Whenever their eyes met. She could swear Sakura glared at her. Kagome did her best to ignore her. Smiling as she listened and studied the places Naruto pointed out, usually accompanied by a story about a prank he pulled. Naruto was usually a happy and bubbly person, however since they arrived that seemed to have increased tenfold.

Kagome found herself smiling at each story, looking at the mountain of Hokage's trying to picture paint all over their faces. She noticed the fourth one looked like Naruto. Was that his father? She didn't know he didn't mention his parents at all during their late night chats. She was under the impression he didn't even know their names. She decided not to ask least she open up old wounds. She didn't want to be the one to cause his mood to lower.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice she had wandered away from Naruto and Sakura, she found herself in the middle of one of the streets alone, and utterly lost as people bustled about her going about their daily lives. She was near a BBQ place she could smell the meat from there. She was about to turn around, when there was a flash of pure white fur, before she knew it she had been tackled on by a giant, she wasn't kidding, a giant Dog.

The dog in question had her arms pinned with both his paws. He had pretty brown eyes and ears with brown spots. He wasn't growling or being aggressive instead he was sniffing her.

There were shouts around her.

"Akamaru!"

"Kiba! control your dog."

"He's never done anything like this before, Akamaru come here."

"Akamaru!"

"Sit boy!"

"Akamaru" She assumed the dog above her was named. Didn't move instead his nose nudged open her small satchel and out rolled some little food parcels the monks gave them. He ignored most of these and went for the little small meatball things given to her. He ate these and got off her sitting on his hind legs, licking his lips and nose as he savored them. Then whined wanting more.

"Sorry, I don't have anymore boy." Kagome started to sit up, but was grabbed under the arms and gently pulled up onto her feet.

"I'm sorry about my companion. He's never done that before. " A gruff voice spoke somewhere above her head. She looked up to catch a wild looking male with messy brown hair, black eyes and two triangles on his cheeks.

"O-oh m-m-my, are you alright miss? y-y-our not hurt are you? I-I have some supplies I-if you do." A shy looking girl with pale features and the most gorgeous lilac colored pupiless eye's and blue had ever seen. She was curvy she could tell, despite the girls attempts to hide it under baggy purple and white clothing. Kagome felt a bit in adequate. With women like Hinata and Sakura around what would someone like Naruto see in a plain girl like her? She shook her head. She should not be thinking thoughts like that. She had to find a way home!

She was pulled out of her confused thoughts, she didn't even know what came over her to think about Naruto like that. When another boy gently nudged her hand to get her attention, handing her, her satchel.

Why she had been distracted another boy, had picked up her supplies and put them in her bag.

"I-I'm fine, He didn't hurt me. He just wanted these um.. balls of meat the monks gave me when I stayed at their temple before leaving. " She took the satchel greatfully.

She turned to the second boy, and bowed in thanks. At least she thought it was a boy. She couldn't see his features but the aura he gave off was definitely male, as well as the way he held himself, his hands in his pockets. He was covered head to toe. He wore traditional shinobi attire, but had a green coat that covered his face, as well as dark glasses, and a black shirt that covered his lower face. She could only really see his nose.

"Thank you for helping."

"No problem.." The male's voice was soft, a bit dry as if he didn't speak to often. The exact opposite of the male that helped her up. .

"Um," Kagome nervously rubbed the bottom of her skirt with her fingers.

He didn't say anything but his head turned to the blunette.

"Y-you sure your ok? Um.. What's your name miss?"

"Kagome Higarashi. I'm fine, I'm just lost. This is my first time in the village and I got separated from my guide."

"It's a p-pleasure to meet you, we don't get to many visitors to the village. I'm Hinata Hyuga..." She spoke in a quiet voice so quiet she had to strain to hear.

Kagome Bowed again.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and the stiff over their is Shino Aburame. You met my dog and companion Akamaru." The louder one bumped in breaking all the tension.

"Where are you from? What Nation? What brings you here?" Kiba asked in rapid fire questions. Kagome could feel her pulse quickening. She didn't know how to answer any of that. The fewer that knew she was from a different world the better.

She was saved from answering when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Kagome! There you are! Thought I lost you for a moment." Naruto came running over to their little group and hugged her as if he hadn't seen her in years. Kagome could feel him shaking slightly. Had she scared him that much?

"I'm fine Naruto, I just got distracted and when i turned around you were gone, these lovely people helped me though."

Naruto seemed to finally have noticed that they weren't alone. His face broke out into a bright grin.

"Been a long time guys, How are you Hinata? Kiba? And who's your friend?"

Hinata blushed and held onto Kiba's hand. "We're fine"

A dark aura appeared around the third member of the team. "You really don't remember me?"

"That's shino you idiot" Kiba growled.

"How was I supposed to know, his face is always covered!

Do to the commotion that was going on, three others walked over to them, A beautiful curvy blond that's bangs covered one of her stunning blue eyes she wore a purple skirt and top with her midriff showing, a larger male with the cutest cheeks she had ever seen, she wanted to pinch them. They had swirls around them and he had long brown hair. The third seemed lazy with his movements. his arms behind his head and his eyes closed, he had dark spikey brown hair pulled up into a ponytail. She sensed the power rolling off him though. Looks could be deceiving.

"Omg your so cute!" Kagome squealed and stepped forward pinching the bigger ones cheeks. He went pink and everyone was staring at her like she had two heads.

'Uh, Kagome." Naruto hesitated.

She looked at Naruto then back at the bigger male and blushed pulling away

"Sorry I couldn't resist!"

"Your funny" The blond said with a giggle.

Naruto wrapped an arm around kagome's shoulders leaning against her.

"Well, It seems you met all my friends on your own" He laughed.

"T-these are your friends? " Kagome peered at each of the six shinobi curiously. They were all different but strong.

"Yeah, the one you just pinched his Choji, The blonde is Ino, and the lazy bastard is Shikamaru!" Naruto boasted loudly.

Kagome bowed.

"Nice to meet you, sorry about pinching you Choji."

"It's fine, Just don't make it a habit." He grinned.

Ino held her hand out to shake Kagome's.

"It's good to meet a friend of Narutos, Not many can keep up with the knucklehead."

"It is difficult sometimes" Kagome gave his waist of squeeze teasing him.

"No fair you all are picking on me!"

Ino smiled "You've been showing her around?"

"Yes didn't get to show her much before we got separated." Naruto chuckled.

"Where's sakura?" Kagome just now noticed the absence of the kunoichi.

"She said something about having stuff to do. "

She nodded and turned when Choji started to speak.

"Why don't we all show her around town?"

"Yes that's a great idea Choji!" Before Kagome could figure out what was going on, the blond had her by her arm and dragged her behind her.

Before she knew it, she was being dragged around town and showed all the to be places, and curtesy of Shikamaru where to get some quiet time. She was having a blast, and even laughed when Naruto and Kiba got into a mini wrestling match over who had grown up the most in there time apart. Kagome felt warmth from her heart spread throughout her body. She felt a connection to everyone, the same feeling she got with the Inutachi. She hoped, she could find a way to travel back and forth because when the time came, would she be able to go through it with no way back?


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. What's up guys! Sorry this took what five months? I'm not stuck I swear. Just life getting in the way . Plus I was updating other things as well. I know exactly where I want to go with this. So excited. I can't wait to get to a certain part. - Chapter 8 will be up real soon I actually wrote them both at the same time. actually wrote chapter eight first and had to figure out how to get six to flow into eight lol. I just don't want to put them both up on the same day. I hope this doesn't seem to forced. Anyway chapter eight is huge and will be up Friday!**

 **PS: Happy New year. I wanted to put this up on Christmas but, nothing ever goes as planned. It's a month later!**

 ***Edit*: I had to add something I Forgot to add . also I still am going to try to get out chapter 8 today, but it may be tomorrow. It's just a lot to edit.**

As the day wore on, the group of eight found themselves at Naruto's favorite restaurant, a little hole in the wall Ramen shop, called Ichiraku's . Remembering her bet. Kagome paid for Naruto's and hers with money she had gotten from Jiraya. He had given her a bit as start out money. As they went on missions or she found a job here, She would make her own, she was going to ration it though. She didn't know how long she'd be there or how long it would take for her to start earning an income.

Why the group ate they talked, Kagome mostly listened in , turning in her chair she looked up at the Hokage monument. There she saw the faces of all the Hokage's from the first to the newest lady Tsunade. She heard stories about each and every one of them from the group. Shikamaru and Shino proved to be rather good teachers. She could picture Naruto up there with the greats. He had so much potential . He was so strong and Kind, she had only known him a short time, he had already shown her so many qualities worthy of Hokage, Strength, Determination, Kindness, Stubberness, a strong sense of right and wrong, The urge to make things better than they were. Her warm brown eyes strayed to the Fourth Hokage. The likeness was so striking she wondered why no one had noticed.

The fourth Looked so much like Naruto it was uncanny. Could he be his unknown father? She didn't dare voice her speculations she didn't want to dig up old wounds.

Turning back to the counter she was mid bite of the delicious noodles, she had never tasted Ramen so good. When she was interrupted.

Taking the seat next to her , Shikamaru slid in beside her, He was watching her.

"So where are you really from?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome struggled to come up with some form of lie, but she had a feeling the Nara boy could see right through her.

"I mean, your not from any of the elemental nations. If you were you'd have known at least some of the basic questions you were asking on the tour. "

She flushed, so he had caught that had he? Everyone had gone Quite, even Naruto.

"I'm across the sea. " She tried to sound confident.

"Which country." Shikamaru continued to study her, his tone lazy but challenging.

"Shikamaru..." Naruto's voice was low. Almost dangerous as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter where she's from. I'm sure she'll tell everyone in her own time. She's a good caring person, She isn't a threat to this village. Believe it!"

Shikamaru was quiet for a long moment, Studying Naruto, his stance and voice. Then her. Finally he nodded accepting that as a proper answer.

"I will , in time. But for now it's classified information" Kagome nodded and went back to her noodles.

THe air changed suddenly to a more relaxed calm one, and the subject of families came up. Ino complained about her father treating her like she was still a toddler. Kagome smiled and went into a whole almost hour talk about her Brother Sota' and Her grandfather."

"So then, Get this. He has the balls to come to my school and give the principle my books. He came in and gave them to me in front of the whole class, Exclaiming I'm a doofus! "

This got a laugh out of a lot of them. She noticed not many had siblings, it seemed rare. She then Told them all about her grandfathers botched attempts at keeping the priesthood in the family, often falling on def ears.

It was late by the time everyone finished talking. They paid and they all went their separate ways saying goodbye. Kagome was smiling, full and contented. She smiled at Naruto.

"Lets go home?"

It was dark so she didn't see his cheeks flush pink briefly before he collected himself.

"It's this way." He took her hand and Kagome let him guide her through the village. It was truly beautiful and peaceful. She yawned a bit.

She was taken to a series of apartments. Naruto fished out an old ke and turned it into the lock. Aparently someone had been in their to clean since there was no dust. Like he had never left.

It was small but served its purpose. There was a small kitchen and a living room right next to it, and a hall leading to a bathroom and a bedroom.

Kagome went to Naruto's room rubbing at her eyes. She then paused as Naruto entered the room.

"Where should I sleep? " she asked drowsily.

Naruto seemed to ponder a moment.

"You have the bed, I"ll take the couch"

"No!" Kagome objected.

"This is your house, you take the bed. I'll take the couch!"

"Your my guest.." Naruto insisted.

Kagome wanted to argue more but was to tired. so she let him grab a pillow. But the moment he left her alone in the room. The unfamiliar shadows seemed somehow sinister. The light of the moon creating dark corners. With a squeak she ran after him grabbing his arm . Trying not to sound as terrified as she felt, she caught him just as he was about to leave the hall.

"Why don't we share?"

"You want to share a bed?"

Kagome bit her lip before nodding.

"Yeah, I'd sleep on the floor but Jiraya has our sleeping bags...Please. I don't want to be alone."

Naruto's blue eyes softend.

"Alright" Naruto went back into the room, followed closely by Kagome. He went to his dresser and pulled out an old baggy t-shirt.

"Here this should fit you." He tossed it to her.

"Thanks." Kagome smiled brightly and went to the bathroom to change. When she returned. Naruto was just in Blue boxers with some kind of design on them she couldn't make out. She blushed a bit and crawled into the bed next to him. It was a tight fit, so Naruto laid his arm over the pillows and kagome used his arm tucking in close to him so they had enough room. She'd be embaressed if she hadn't been so tired. Within minutes both were out cold, though Naruto kept his other arm aroud her so she wouldn't accidently fall off.

* * *

The next morning Kagome awoke to sun in her eyes, and a particularly chirpy bird in the window. She stretched a bit, forgetting she was in bed next to Naruto until she bumped into him, He continued to snore beside her. Her cheeks went red and she scrambled out of his arms. HE just rolled over muttering in his sleep and hugged a pillow instead.

 _I slept with a boy... I shared a bed with Naruto... With NARUTO!_ She was screaming in her head. cursing her decisions when tired. What was most embarrassing was she liked it, she never slept so good in her entire life. Her heart thudded in her chest .

The blond gave a snore unaware of his companion's plight.

 _Breakfast! I can make some breakfast... yeah that's a good idea._ With a squeak she grabbed her cloths changed in the bathroom and left the apartment, she still had some pocket change from Jiraya. She knew nothing was in the apartment. Kagome put her hand to her chest, why was her heart beating so fast. Was she just embarrassed? She shook the thoughts aside and made some purchases of eggs, beans and rice, fish and supply's for miso soup. She'd have to do some grocery shopping for Naruto soon. He couldn't live on just ramen his whole life. Though she'd allow her friend to have as much as he wanted as long as he ate other things.

Once she was done she re-entered the apartment. He was still fast asleep. She smiled and got to work.

* * *

Naruto groaned waking up to the sounds, and smells of food cooking. He rubbed at his eyes. He rolled out of bed falling to the floor with a thud and in a tangled mess. He grunted into the floor. Untangling himself he yawned, just as he was going to go to the bathroom. There was a "Poof" and a pig appeared out of no where with a scroll in its mouth, that it had partially been chewed.

"Eh!" Naruto grabbed the scroll. Getting into a tug of war match with the pig. Who was bound and determined to eat the very message it was to deliver. After a harder struggle than Naruto would ever admit to having with a pig. He got the slobbery, partially chewed scroll. With a woop of triumph he un-wound it. There was another poof and the pig was gone. The corner was eaten along with the signature of the sender, but he recognized Granny Tsunade's handwriting.

"Meet me in my office, Kakashi has requested a last training session between sakura you and him. Will start late in the afternoon and you'll have tell sunrise tomorrow to beat him. Will discuss more later. " There was more but it had been eaten.

"Stupid Pig." He grumbled.

Setting the scroll aside he then went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Changing into an orange shirt and black pants he made his way to the kitchen/dining area. He blinked. Kagome looked like she was in her own world as she worked the food. Humming beautifully. Music was something Not many Ninja heard. Well they heard them , but they were discouraged to take it up. To passionate. So he was no different than other nin in savoring that sound whenever he heard it, but yet somehow he never heard music sound so beautiful.

Naruto quietly took a seat keeping his footsteps light. He _didn't_ want to stop hearing that sound, not yet. When the soft humming, which turned into light singing stopped. He cleared his throat.

"Kagome?"

She jumped high into the air and twirled around.

"Naruto! You scared me!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to. Just you seemed in your own little world I didn't want to disturb you. Do you want any help?"

Kagome shook her head. "Its almost done. I didn't hear you get up. I am not used to friends that are actually sneaky" She teased.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble."

She gave a bright smile.

"I wanted too, I love cooking I just never really have much chance to do so ." Kagome filled two plates with egg with rice, and fish setting hem on the table she then got the bowls full o miso soup and some orange juice and milk."

"It looks amazing" It was the truth nothing ever looked so good, his stomach growled. With a last word of thanks he dug in.

Kagome dug into hers she ate with more manners than he did.

"Hey, Naruto? What are the plans today? "

'well, Kakashi-Sensei and Granny Tsunade want to see me in her office. I think Sakura and I will be going against Kakashi to finish the test so we will be a team."

"That sound's important, I don't want to get in the way, so I will probably do some looking around. See what their is for me to do until I get used to my role here, whatever that will be."

Naruto really didn't want to leave her alone, but also this match would be something he needed to do , a coming of age thing almost He needed to share it with his team and team alone.

"You sure you'll be ok?"

Kagome grinned taking the plates to wash them, Naruto went to dry them.

"Perfectly fine, she grinned splashing him with water. "

He just shook his head and helped finishing cleaning up before heading out and to the Hokage tower to meet Sakura, To far away to hear Kagome who was waving.

" _Good luck, Naruto_ " She whispered


End file.
